Sally
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Una decada entera llevaba ella en esa tierra. Ese año tenia un presentimento...
Era su segundo Halloween y desea con tantas ansias salir a participar...o si quiera poder verlo más de cerca; de su habitación no se apreciaba con detalle, en apenas unos días sería la tan esperada celebración. Aquella que daba vida a la ciudad, algunos irían a donde los humanos; otros se quedarían en Halloween town para celebrar y la entrega de premios.

 _En algún lugar, una voz llama, en lo profundo de mi corazón. Deseo soñar siempre, los sueños que conmueven mi corazón._

Mientras ella...bueno, ella se quedaría como el año pasado encerrada sin poder hacer algo, como ansiaba salir y disfrutar como todos los demás.

Faltaban solo unas horas y el doctor la había mandado por unas cosas que hacían falta. Mientras se deleitaba con los preparativos y la emoción de la gente escucho una voz que capto su atención...entonces lo vio...

 _Cuantas lagrimas de tristeza, totalmente innumerables. Se que te encontrare, al otro lado de ellas._

Se entero después de Halloween, que su nombre era Jack; El rey calabaza. Las brujas se lo habían dicho días después, al verla tan distraída observándolo a lo lejos. Él había volteado y saludado, pero no sabia si a ellas o a alguien más, cuando se acerco a ellas supo que quería ser parte de su vida para siempre, ese porte elegante y su voz la habían cautivado.

 _Siempre que caemos al suelo miramos arriba, al cielo azul. Nos damos cuenta de lo azul que es, como si fuera la primera vez._

Con el paso de los días buscaba excusas para verlo de nuevo, pero no siempre resultaban, al final decidió dejarlo al destino, volviendo a poner atención a sus actividades, el tiempo paso volando, semanas y meses pasaron tan rápido. Antes de darse cuenta ya casi era Halloween de nuevo.

 _Aunque el camino es largo y solitario, y el final muy lejano, fuera de la vista. Puedo con este par de brazos, abrazar la luz._

Este año se aventuro; y esperando que el doctor no se diera cuenta, salió de la casa para poder observar mas de cerca la celebración. No hubo duda que valdría cualquier castigo que se le fuera dado por escapar, así que; olvidando todo, disfruto al máximo su momento de libertad.

 _Conforme me despido, mi corazón se detiene y siento ternura. Mi callado y vacío cuerpo, comienza a escuchar lo que es real._

Por su puesto que no duro mucho, el doctor la encontró antes de lo que ella deseaba y fue encerrada por días en su habitación. Lo valía, cada segundo que pasaba hay valía haber visto tan magnifico espectáculo.

 _Lo maravilloso de vivir, lo maravilloso de morir. El viento, los pueblos y las flores, todos bailamos al unísono._

Cuando su castigo fue retirado, reanudo sus tareas; y en un encargo al cual salió al pueblo, lo vio. Su estómago dio un brinco al ver que la saludaba, él tomo la iniciativa y empezó una charla amena. Después de ese día, se decidió que volvería a sus intentos de que la notara como algo más que una amiga.

 _En algún lugar, una voz llama, en lo profundo de mi corazón. Deja fantasear a tus sueños, nunca permites que se esfumen._

A veces tenía que escaparse para poder encontrárselo en el pueblo, otras salía por encargos. No siempre podía verlo, después de todo él tenia deberes y muy poco tiempo libre.

A veces cocinaba y le llevaba un poco, otras solo pasaba a saludarlo. De alguna forma el siempre se daba unos minutos solamente para ella. Lo cual le daba esperanzas de que si podía lograr sus sueños.

 _Para que hablar de toda tu tristeza, o de lo doloroso que es la vida. Mejor permite que esos mismos, labios canten una dulce canción para ti._

A veces; durante los desfiles de Halloween, ella se escapaba solo para verlo. A veces lograba llamar suficiente su atención, y él le dedicaba una mirada que hacia mella en su estómago.

Una década entera paso y no obtenía resultados, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Había luchado tanto para ser más que su amiga, que podía esperar más tiempo si así se requería.

 _La voz que susurra, no queremos olvidarla jamás. En cada recuerdo efímero, siempre esta ahí para guiarte._

Este año, tenia un presentimiento. Uno que no sabia si era bueno o malo...

 _Ventana del inicio, quietud, nueva luz del alba... Deja que mi callado y vacío cuerpo, sea llenado y así renazca._

_**Este año Jack es un espantapájaros, en todos los años este ha sido mi favorito...**_

 _ **Desapareció, se veía tan triste en el cementerio. Solo espero que no le pase nada malo...**_

 _ **¿Navidad? ¿Qué será? Se ve tan esplendida, luces, colores. Tan diferente a este lugar...**_

 _ **Tal vez no sea buena idea la navidad, tiene tan obsesionado a Jack...**_

 _ **La flor se incendio, ¿será el presentimiento que tuve? Debo advertirle a Jack...**_

 _ **Me a pedido que confeccione su traje y no he podido negarme...**_

 _ **Tiene que haber una forma de poder detener su viaje a la tierra de los vivos...**_

 _ **¡Casi lo detenía! Pero no ha funcionado, solo me queda esperar que nada pase...**_

 _ **Debo ir por santa atroz, estoy segura de que el podrá ayudar a Jack...**_

 _ **Jack nos a salvado en el ultimo minuto, me alegro tanto de que este a salvo...**_

 _ **Al final...no todo a salido mal...tengo mi oportunidad...no lo defraudare**_

 _No necesito buscar fuera, ni cruzar el mar.. Por que aquí brillando dentro de mi, esta justo aquí, en mi interior... He encontrado un resplandor, ha estado siempre conmigo._


End file.
